Fishing Relief
by sheltie
Summary: Levy snaps one day, Natsu goes to her and offers her something she least expects. Oneshot.


**Fishing Relief**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

**A/N: I had this fun little idea and decided to go with it. No romance at all.**

* * *

"HA, TAKE THAT YOU ICY PERVERT!" Natsu shouted as he thrust his fist full of fire at his target.

"DAMNIT NATSU, YOU'RE DEAD!" Gray shouted as Natsu's fire fist singed his clothing making him take them off, which he would've done anyway though it was just a tiny bit earlier than usual.

Once again it was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were fighting while others either watched or joined into the brawl since Natsu or Gray's attacks hit them and they joined in for revenge. Erza was gone on a mission so there was no one really to rein the two in.

"ENOUGH! I'M TRYING TO READ!" Levy shouted above the din.

This had everyone freeze since they had never heard Levy shout before. They all looked at her. Levy felt her cheeks go warm at the attention she had on her. She didn't know why she shouted. She was used to the guild hall being so loud and noisy, she always got some reading done through the din. But not today and she snapped because of it. Maybe it was because the headache she was suffering from since this morning or maybe she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Whatever the reason she snapped.

"Levy, are you alright?" Droy asked.

"Yeah, are you feeling alright?" Jet asked.

The two have been standing sentinel over Levy making sure nothing would attack her.

"Fine, just fine. I gotta go" Levy said as she snatched up her book and ran out of the hall wanting to get away from everyone looking at her. Her face still red and hot from embarrassment of the scene she created.

/Scene Break/

Levy finally stopped running and she rested by the big tree in the middle of Magnolia. She was breathing hard since she ran all the way there.

"Hey Levy, you alright?"

Levy jumped and spun around to see a concerned Natsu staring at her.

"Natsu, how, when?" she asked startled.

"Um, huh" Natsu responded.

Levy calmed herself.

"How'd you find me so fast?" she asked.

"Oh, I followed your scent. Did you know you smell like the books we keep in the guild" Natsu said.

"Oh, I do" Levy said with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Yeah, you do" Natsu said bobbing his head.

Levy sighed.

_I guess I do smell like books, if Natsu says so. His nose is one of the best since he's a dragon slayer_ she thought.

"So, what's up, what made you flip out like that?" Natsu asked.

"I, I just have a headache. That's all" Levy sighed.

Natsu frowned as he looked at Levy. He hated to see his friends in any kind of pain.

"Anything I can do for ya?" the dragon slayer asked.

"No, there's nothing" Levy said shaking her head. She highly doubted there was anything Natsu could do since he wasn't the most mellow calm guy in the guild.

"Hey, lets go fishing" Natsu suggested.

"Huh" Levy responded.

/Scene Break/

Levy sat on the bank with a rod in hand confused as to how she got here. After Natsu suggested fishing he dragged her along bringing her to his place to grab his rod and a rod for her and other stuff and then them going into the forest to fish. Which brings her back to the present with her fishing with Natsu.

"Um, Natsu" Levy said.

"Yeah" Natsu said.

"Why am I here?" Levy asked.

"We're fishing Levy, it calm and relaxing" Natsu said, "at least that's what Gildarts has always told me."

Levy just nodded.

Time passed in silence between the two guild mates. Then Levy felt a tug of her rod and was knocked out of her stupor.

"I got something" she said amazed.

"Awesome, reel it in" Natsu said excitedly.

Levy yanked and pulled her rod trying to get the fish. The excitement she was feeling was something she had never experienced, not even when she was on a job. She pulled the fish.

"Alright, you got a big one" Natsu said grinning wide.

"Yeah. Um, now what do I do?" Levy asked.

"We cook it and eat" Natsu said.

"Oh, okay" Levy said.

"But first lets gets some more fish. One ain't gonna do it" Natsu said.

Levy nodded.

She and Natsu fished til they got a good haul. Then Natsu made a fire for them and they roasted the fish over the burning pile of wood that he had gathered.

"Mmmm, this is good" Levy commented.

"Thanks" Natsu said, "yal good at fishin' too."

"Um, well, thanks. I've never really did that before" Levy said.

"Huh, well ya good at it" Natsu said.

Levy smiled.

The two ate in comfortable silence. Though the two didn't really spend much time together they were at ease with each other.

"Well, are ya good?" Natsu asked after he ate the flames which extinguished the campfire they had.

"I am" Levy said.

"Good, lets head back" Natsu said.

Levy nodded.

As they walked back Levy had a thought.

"Say Natsu" she said.

"Yeah" Natsu responded.

"Next time you go fishing count me in" Levy said with a smile.

"You bet" Natsu said with a smile of his own.

/Scene Break/

"Hey where ya been?" Jet asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I was so worried about you" Droy said with anxiety.

"Not as worried as I was" Jet said.

"I was so more worried than you" Droy said.

The two looked ready to come to blows.

"I was" Levy began as her eyes trailed to a head of pink hair and she smiled softly, "fishing."

"Fishing?" Jet and Droy said with confusion.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
